Guidelines
Guidelines and policies all users should follow. Users that do not follow these set rules are to be warned, and if they continue to break these rules, banned. Users are allowed to be banned 4 times before A fifth and final ban. Users that do have A good record of following them are treated respectfully - and may even get special priviledges like administrative powers or A shout-out by the founder of this wiki himself. Basic Guidelines *This wiki, it's users and it's administrators are required to adhere to our hosting service, FANDOM's policies. *As to comply with COPPA, Children under the age of 13 should not be using this wiki. Those who are caught doing such will be requested to close the account - If they choose not to do so, this wiki's administrators will send A request to FANDOM to close the account themselves. *Do not talk about harm to yourself or any other person on this site. If you ''are ''feeling suicidal, This Suicide Prevention Resource page might help. *Some sites are blacklisted from being linked to due to various reasons. You can read the site blacklist here. *Do not bring up drama from other sites and wikis - Even if it's not hosted on .fandom.com, don't bring it up. We care very little about what is going on in another site, and very likely cannot do much due to the different policies of those sites. *Do not insult or raid other sites, especially if it's in our name (Which tarnishes our reputation). Doing this causes unnecessary conflict between us and all other sites involved. **and no, sites on the blacklist cannot be raided or insulted either. ***However, if other sites do similar actions on our site, there will be no hesitation from us to take action. Discussions *Any Thread, Blog, Post or comment that solicit A like or share will be deleted. *Spam, Troll posts, or vandalism will be deleted and you shall be warned. *Off-topic posts are deleted without any warning or ban. *You will be warned if your post's title is not relevant to the post itself. Rather or not it is relevant is judged by our moderation team. *Political and religious commentaries are to be deleted immediately if they are commentaries on real world events. This kind of information is sensitive to some people, derails threads from the original topic, and is annoying for those uninterested in this sort of thing. *Do not enforce your own opinions on others - Debate is necessary in some cases, but do not enforce your opinions on subjects. Articles *Do not link to another wiki's article, as opposed to writing your own. *Do not plagarize from other wikis and sites. *Do not place any opinion-based information as fact in A article, if you do, it will be reviewed for biases in favour of opinion. This also extends to your opinions on real world religious and political matters (Which is banned from articles also.) *Do not link to, or describe NSFW, Vore, or otherwise scenes. Users *All users should treat eachother with respect. Mocking another user brings A bad image onto yourself - and if it worsens, A Administrator may get involved. *Do not use sockpuppetry to get past A ban or vandalize the wiki via multiple accounts. Sockpuppetry is when you create another account to get past A ban or to make spam edits without getting caught on one account. If you are caught doing this, you will be banned. If you are caught doing this to get past A ban, your ban will only be extended on all accounts. If you continue to do it, FANDOM will finally be contacted to close the account. *Do not pretend to have A status on the moderation or administrative team. This includes pretending to issue out warnings/blocks/bans when you do not have the power to enact such bans. *Once again, to comply with FANDOM's regulations, you cannot impersonate famous people. Advertising *Since FANDOM's regulations prohibit the usage of these, you cannot use shortlink services such as adf.ly, bit.ly, goo.gl and otherwise for links. This is seen as utilizing our users and site traffic for monetary gain, and you will promptly be banned. *Do not be A shill. A shill is someone who pretends to sincerely endorse something on their personal end, but infact is paid or asked to by A business or person to endorse it. **In General, do not promote something even when you weren't paid or asked to promote it. Punishments for breaking these rules *Warnings *Blocks (an hour, 1-4 days) *Bans (1 week, 1-2 months) *Indefinite Bans *Possible demotion